Code Lyoko Short Stories
by Digitick
Summary: A Collection of Code Lyoko Shorts & Longs although not too long.Contains a bit of lemony now and again nothing bad. Come on in and read!
1. First Short

**I'm basically going to just put up short stories here, sometimes three loose or connecting stories and sometimes using one of the characters. If anyone wants me to give me a suggestion for any of the next stories, please put it in the reviews. thanks **

**Excitement **

'Come on, Ulrich. Pull yourself together'. It was lunch time at Kadic, and Ulrich was waiting outside the cafeteria for Yumi to show up. The School Prom was coming up soon and he had finally scrapped up enough courage to ask her to be his date.  
There was just one problem. He wasn't that full of courage.  
'I don't believe this. I fight monsters on a weekly basis, save the world regularly and mostly at the cost of my own life, but I'm too chicken to ask her out?  
What's wrong with me?'  
He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. His heart rate began to slow.  
He opened his eyes and saw Yumi coming down from school. Immediately his heart started hammering again, his stomach did flip flops and his face began to glow.   
Steeling himself, he walked to her with one hand behind his back.   
"Eh..Y-Yumi, could I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, the blush on his cheeks clearly visible.  
"Sure Ulrich, what's up?"  
"W-well...you know the dance that's coming up? The prom?  
"Yes?" she said, a blush beginning on her face too.  
Ulrich gulped, stood up straight, looked into her eyes and said:  
"Will you be my date?" and pulled out the white rose from behind his back.  
Yumi's eyes went wide and the blush was now in full force. She took the rose from him, smelled it, smiled and said: "Yes".  
"O-O.K then" Ulrich said in a stunned voice.  
"I-I have to get back to school. See you later?"  
"Definitely"  
As Yumi walked back to class, rose in both hands, she smiled as she heard a loud 'Whoo hoo!' behind her.

That night Odd complained for the first time about Ulrich keeping him up with his shouting and dancing.

**Embarrassment **

Ulrich was home for once, getting ready for the Dance. He looked at his evening clothes and once again felt his stomach cramp. 'I'm going out with Yumi' he thought to himself. 'What if I mess up? What if I do something stupid? What if-'  
"Aargh!" he shouted, grabbing his head. All these worries were driving him mad.  
He sat down and tried to calm himself. 'Breathe in, breathe out' he went.   
"Knock, knock, can I come in?" his dad said, looking in.  
"Sure, Dad" He said, glad to have something take his mind of his problems.  
His dad came in and Ulrich wondered why he look so anxious.  
"Ulrich, your mother has asked me to come have a talk with you about tonight"  
Ulrich grinned. More likely his mom had ordered him to.  
"As you know, you're reaching that age where things are changing."  
'Oh no!' Ulrich thought, his stomach dropping. 'Not this. Not the ...'  
"It's time you knew about the birds and the b-"  
"No! Please Dad, anything but that" He shouted, "I'm nervous enough as it is"  
His Dad sighed a sigh of relief and sat down next to him.  
"O.K, so what is bothering you?"  
Ulrich blushed. "I-I'm worried I'm going to mess up."  
Dad smiled. "Y'know, I had exactly the same worries at University with your mom. I was such a nervous wreck I almost didn't leave the house."  
"But don't worry son. Trust your old man on this. In the end, everything will work out." He hugged his son once and opened the door.  
"Uh..one thing though"   
"Yeah?"  
"If your mom asks, just tell her we did have a chat about... y'know"  
"Sure Dad"

18:00 Ishiyama residence. Ulrich climbed out of the car his mom had ordered to drive them around tonight to and from the school. He walked up to the front door and rung the bell. Dressed in a simple tux with black buttons on the shirt, no tie, and black shoes.  
The door opened, but instead of Yumi it was her dad. "So your Ulrich" He said, looking him up and down. "Uh yes. Yes sir" he said nervously.  
"Yumi's not ready yet, so this gives us some time to...chat" Her dad said, pulling him into the house.   
"Right. I want her back by ten, and not a minute later. And you better not be thinking of anything else except dancing, or else -"  
"Honey! Leave Ulrich alone" Yumi's mom said. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "Sorry about that, dear" she said while pushing her husband away.  
"Remember. Ten o'clock!" He shouted before disappearing into the kitchen.   
"Phew" Ulrich sighed, and then felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hi" Yumi said.  
Ulrich's breath caught in his throat as he took in how she looked.  
She was wearing a black floor length dress with thin straps at the shoulders.  
Black gloves adorned her arms to just above the elbow. She wore no make up, and had her hair in a ponytail with two strands hanging down on either side of her face. The white rose was tied to the front of her dress.  
"Ready to go Ulrich? Ulrich?"  
He stared for a minute more, then shook his head, blushing slightly.  
"Ready" he said, offering her his arm. Blushing herself she put hers around his, and arm in arm they left the house.

**Enjoyment **

Arm in arm they walked up to the dance hall. Through the windows and out of doors music and lights came mixed in with laughter and chatter.   
Ulrich and Yumi walked into the the hall and started looking around for their friends. "Look, there's Odd", Yumi said, pointing to the dance floor.  
Odd was already in a party mood, made very clear by the way he and Sam were dancing, if that was what it could be called.  
He was wearing a white suit and shoes with a open blue shirt while Sam was dressed in a two piece dark red colored dress, slitted at the one side and black slight high heels. On her ears earrings glittered, and her lips were black with lipstick.   
Ulrich and Yumi watched them for a few more minutes, trying not too laugh at Odd and continued walking on.  
Ulrich looked uneasily at the dance floor.'Oh man, I'll have to ask Yumi for a dance soon.' he thought.  
"Hey Ulrich, Yumi" Jeremy said, breaking his concentration.  
"Jeremy, your here" he said, shaking Jeremy's hand. Jeremy had decided to go with the old style tux, bow tie and all. Next to him Aelita stood, wearing a light pink dress with small sleeves and white shoes. A thin gold chain adorned her throat and nothing else.  
"Oh wow Aelita, you look beautiful" Yumi said. "Where did you get the gold chain from?"  
"It's a gift from Jeremy" she said. Jeremy's face went red and he suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. "Jeremy, are we also going to dance like everyone else? I really would like to experience it for myself"  
"Uhh..." went Jeremy, his interest in the ceiling suddenly renewed.  
As Aelita gently steered him towards the dance floor, Ulrich and Yumi went to tables. He pulled out the chair for her, went to get some drinks and almost crashed into Theo. "Theo!" said Ulrich "How's it going with your date tonight?"  
Theo grinned. "At first Sissi was a handful, but now I've got her eating out of the palm of my hand"  
"Theo, where's my drink?" they heard her shout. "Uh, sorry, got to go" he said, and rushed off with two glasses. Laughing all the way back, Ulrich told Yumi about Theo's misfortune. "Poor Theo" she laughed. Ulrich laughed too, and then and awkward silence occurred. They looked at each other, blushed and looked away.  
"Ah, this is silly Yumi" Ulrich said. He stood up, offered her his hand and said:  
"Would you like to dance?"  
She smiled and took his hand. As they walked out to the floor the lights slightly dimmed and soft music began playing. Ulrich look to the DJ station. Odd stood there, his arm around Sam and smirked.  
Other couples also walked up, but Ulrich hardly noticed them. As in his dreams, as though he had always done it, he danced with Yumi. She rested her head on his shoulder and he felt his heart beat wildly. They danced for a while more, then Ulrich leaned back slightly.  
"Yumi?"  
"Yes?" she asked, looked into his eyes.  
"I-" he started, "I just wanted to say-  
Suddenly the music stopped and everyone turned to the stage.  
"All right everyone" the principal said, "It's time to crown tonight's King and Queen of dance".   
Ulrich felt Yumi tug on his arm and whisper, "Come on".   
"We've tallied the votes, and the results are in" He continued.  
"Tonight's King and Queen, as chosen by you, are none other then...  
Ulrich and Yumi! Come on up" he said and lights started shining across the room.  
Everyone looked around puzzled. Where had they gone?

Outside the moon was full, filling the world with soft diffused light.  
Hand in hand they walked, just enjoying the moment and each other's company.  
A light breeze blew, and Ulrich looked at Yumi.  
Her hair was flowing softly around her face, and the moonlight gave her face an ethereal quality. She looked to him, and smiled. He smiled back.  
Holding each others hands they slowly leaned forward, their lips coming closer and closer until they kissed. They broke apart, both blushing fiercely.  
Ulrich looked her in the eyes, and said "I love you, you know"  
"I know" she said.  
And they kissed again for a while underneath the star filled sky.


	2. More Shorts

**More Shorts, hot and ready! Enjoy 'em, and don't forget to comment!**

Aelita Moment: The Day After

Yumi woke up and stretched. Yesterday they had finally materialised Aelita, and as planned she was staying at Yumi's. She looked over to Aelita's bed and saw she was gone.  
'Where'd she go?' Yumi thought muzzily. She climbed out of bed and saw a letter under her door.  
"Yumi, Aelita's having a shower. Told her you'd have her clean clothes ready.  
Also there are pancakes downstairs. xox Mom" she read.  
'Oh well, might as well have breakfast first then get Aelita's clothes ready' she thought. She opened the door, stumbled still half asleep to the stairs, walked down to the kitchen and got a shock that woke her wide up.  
There was Aelita, sitting at the table wearing nothing but a towel.  
"Morning Yumi" she smiled, a half eaten pancake before her.  
"Aelita, why are you walking around like that!" Yumi asked.  
"Well, your mom got the shower ready for me, and said my clothes would be ready when I got out. I showered, but there were no clothing except this one."  
Why, what's wrong with it?"  
Before Yumi could answer, the doorbell rang.  
"Oh, that's Jeremy. He said he was going to come around this morning!" Aelita said.  
Smiling, she jumped up and ran to the door. not noticing the towel snagging on the chair and dropping off.  
"Aelita! NO!" Yumi shouted.

**Drink, Drank, Drunk (and how so...) **

**Aelita's first time **

They gang had decided to hold a party for Aelita's birthday.  
They all met at Odd's house and got everything ready for when she would arrive.  
"All right", Jeremy said, "everything's set. I'll go materialise Aelita and then we can get this party started."  
"Hey Odd," Ulrich asked as Jeremy left, "I saw pitcher of something in your fridge.  
Is it for the party?"  
"Yep" He grinned, "It's 'fruit' punch'!"  
Ulrich & Yumi glanced worriedly at each other.

The party so far had been a success. Aelita had enjoyed the presents, the food and especially the drinks. Sitting on the couch she slurred "I luv this drink... what's it called again Odd?"  
"Fruit 'punch'!" He said. "The secret is in the punch". Aelita giggled then hiccuped.  
Jeremy sat down next to her and took away the glass.  
"Aelita, are you O.K?"  
"Sure Jeremy, don't worry" she said, patting him on the cheek. "Isn't he cute when he worries so much..." she said and passed out, falling face down on his lap and started snoring.  
(anime sweatdrop/shock face) "Uh.. guys, a little help here" He asked, blushing.  
"Why?" Odd asked, smirking.  
Everyone glared at him, except Aelita (zzz)

**Yumi's morning after**

"Oh my head" Yumi moaned. She opened one eye, groaned, and tried to remember the night before. Ulrich had invited quite a few people from school for a party at his house. They both had gotten drunk, snuck up to his room and then...  
She snapped open her eyes and look down. 'Oh no! we didn't, did we? she wondered, seeing herself naked. She felt movement behind her, and then an arm fell over her shoulder and she felt a warm body pressing up against hers.  
'Oh well, at least it couldn't get any worse' she thought. 'And at least it was with Ulrich. Better wake him up'. She turned around and her mouth opened in surprise.  
"Sissi!"

**Ulrich's bathroom**

Ulrich woke up on the living room carpet. "Man, what a party!" he thought.  
He groaned as the hangover hit him. "I need a shower" he decided, and went up to his room. He opened the door and climbed over Sam and Odd on the floor, grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom. He closed the door, yawned, undressed and climbed into the shower tub. (It's both a shower and a bath).  
Turning on the water, he started whistling as the warm water loosened up his muscles. Then he turned around and saw Yumi on the toilet.  
Yumi & Ulrich stared at each other, blushing fiercely.  
"Uh, hi" Yumi said, smiling nervously.

And then she couldn't stop her eyes from moving down.


	3. Shorts again!

**Hey there, here's some more shorts. First a few tales from the Odd side, and then a favourite of mine called Body Switcheroo. Enjoy!**

**1. Oops, my bad...**

On Lyoko, Odd was battling the roachers, trying to give Aelita some time to reach the tower. Looking around the tree he tree was hiding behind, he took a quick  
head count then ducked back.  
"Allright Odd",he said to himself, "3 bugs, 4 shots. Gotta make them count!"  
"Laser Arrows!" he shouted, jumping out from behind the tree, and firing three shots. All three hit their targets and the roachers blew up into bits.  
"Yesss! Who's the man!" He shouted, pumping his fist up into the air and shooting off the last arrow. It flew straight up, slowed, and started falling back down, point first. Odd heard a whistling noise and looked up just as it was about to hit.  
"Oops"

**2. How Odd met Sam**

"Sigh" Odd went, slumped in the chair. Jim had caught him doing a stunt in the halls and promptly sent him to the Principal.  
'3rd time this week. Must be a new record for Jim' he thought, smiling.  
"Sigh" a voice said, then someone slumped down into the chair next to him.  
He sneaked a peek and suddenly felt his heart jump up his throat.  
A darkly beautiful girl with two red streaks in her black her was next to him.  
He couldn't help staring at her. "What are you looking?" She asked.  
"I don't know, but it sure is cute." he answered, smiling.  
She blushed for a minute, then crossed her arms and glared at him.  
"Nice pickup line. Use it often?"  
"Nope", Odd replied, smiling."I've been saving it for someone special."  
She glared at him for a minute more, then started giggling.  
"Oh, that's original!" She said, smiling. She stuck out her hand and said:  
"My name's Sam"  
"I'm Odd" he said, shaking it.  
"You sure are" she replied, looking at his clothes and hair.  
"Naw, I only look like this to impress the girls" he said, leaning back on his arms.  
"Well, I'm definitely impressed how brave you are walking around like that"  
This time it was Odd's turn to laugh. "Are you flirting with me?"  
"Are you?" she asked, leaning closer.  
Odd smiled, blushing slightly. "Maybe. Tell you what. After we get our detention sorted out, how about we go out for a drink? My treat?"  
"Your on!" she said.


	4. Body Switcheroo

**Here's a fan favourite of mine from another site. Hope you like it!**

**interesting fact: I made this on 9 Aug 2005, a few weeks before the episode "A Fine Mess" was aired, in which Odd & Yumi did switch places. Interesting, yes?**

**Body Switcheroo!**

"Uh..Jeremie? We've got a problem down here" Ulrich called up from the scanner room. "I'll be right there" he said.  
"OK, what's happened?" he asked, walking in from the elevator.  
"Jeremie!" Odd cried, rushing up to him. He opened his arms and hugged Jeremy hard, kissing him on the cheek. "Oh Jeremie! Finally I get to touch you!"  
"Odd! What's wrong with you?"  
"I'm not Odd. It's me, Aelita."  
"What!" Jeremie gasped.  
"It's true Jeremie. Something happened as Ulrich, Odd and I dematerialised." Ulrich said. "I'm actually Yumi"  
"And whose Yumi?" Jeremie asked, Odd/Aelita still hugging him.  
"It's me Jer, Odd." Yumi/Odd said.  
"So that means Ulrich's stuck in Aelita's body in Lyoko." Jeremie said, pulling out of Aelita/Odd's arms. "This is going to take sometime to fix, and we have to go back to school."  
"Oh boy" Yumi/Ulrich said.

"What a day!" Ulrich/Yumi said, stretching. He/she and Jeremie and Odd/Aelita were in the cafeteria eating lunch. "Sissi won't stop hounding me,everyone's talking about you and Odd, and who knows what Odd's been up to."  
"Well at least the day's almost over. Then I can put you guys back in your right bodies", Jeremie said, trying to ignore Aelita/Odd's hand on his knee.  
"It could have been worse", he said, "You could have had gym today. Then you would have had to go in the boys locker room."  
"Yeah, you're right-" Yumi stopped, a look of shock on her face.  
"What?" Jeremie asked.  
"Today was my gym day."  
"You don't think Odd would've..."  
At that moment Yumi/Odd came in, whistling cheerfully. He/she grabbed some food and sat down. He/she took a bite of his/her lunch and looked up to see Yumi/Ulrich and Jeremie glaring at him.  
"What?" he asked.

"Look, I said I'm sorry" Odd/Yumi said. Yumi/Ulrich glared at him as the gang headed for the Factory. They entered the elevator and went down to the computer room. Jeremie climbed into his chair and said "OK, I think I've found the problem. All you guys have to do now is just climb into the scanners, and leave the rest to me."  
"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted" Odd/Yumi said wistfully.  
"Odd!" Yumi/Ulrich growled, threatening him with a fist.  
"Goodbye Jeremie" Aelita/Odd said sadly, kissing him on the cheek.  
All three of them went down to the scan room, climbed in and waited for Jeremy to begin. "Ready? here we go" he said, typing in a command.  
The machines began to humm, and then a glow enveloped them. The glow intensified then dissappeared, leaving the machines smoking. With a whoosh they opened. Yumi, Odd and Ulrich fell out, moaning slightly.  
Ulrich got up first. "Oh no, it didn't work!" Yumi/Ulrich said. She walked to her body.  
"Odd, Odd, you still in there?"  
"No, it's still me Ulrich" Ulrich/Yumi said, getting up.  
"Ahh! I'm Odd!" Odd's body went. "Let me guess. It's you Jeremie, right?"  
Jeremie/ Odd nodded. Odd/Jeremie came walking in and said: "Hey guys, check it out! I'm a genius."

I see" Jeremie/Odd said, typing at the computer. "Now I know what went wrong"  
He turned to the others and smiled. "Don't worry guys. I just need to redo the program. By tomorrow we'll be back to normal."  
"Tomorrow!" Yumi and Ulrich said, eyes wide in shock.  
"Yeah. It's going to take me all night to fix this"  
"Umm Jeremie, this isn't going to work out" Yumi/Ulrich said, blushing.  
"Huh? Why?" Jeremie asked.  
Yumi/Ulrich stammered on, glancing at Ulrich/Yumi who was blushing just as hard.  
"Uh.. Remember Jeremie, Yumi doesn't stay at school like us. She, I mean me, would have to go home."  
"Sounds good to me." Odd/Jeremyie said, smirking a knowing smile.  
"There's also...one other thing" Yumi/Ulrich said. "It has to do with boys and girls being different. Body wise." she said, her face glowing like Ulrich's.  
"Didn't bother me during gym" Odd said. Yumi glared at while Ulrich gave him a questioning look.  
"Look, you two think it's easy being in Odd's body? It itches and smells"  
"Hey!"  
"Point is, it's just going to be for one night. If I can take it, hopefully you can.  
Anyway, Odd's got a point. Surely you've had to go the bathroom today?"  
Yumi shook her head. "I, I was too embarrassed."  
"Unfortunately, until tomorrow, there's nothing I can do. You'll just have to stick it out". Yumi and Ulrich glanced at each other, a worried look in their eye.

Next morning, the factory. Yumi/Ulrich and Ulrich/Yumi got there first.  
"Uhm hi" Yumi said, blushing and avoiding his eyes. "Hi" Ulrich said, his face the same. The silence became unbearable, and Yumi decided to break it.  
"Man, know I now why you don't like sleeping with Odd. Even in Jeremy's body he snores like a tank. I had to gag him to get some sleep."  
"Did anyone see them switch rooms?"  
"No". Yumi went silent again, then said, "Uh, Ulrich? I had to go shower yesterday"  
Ulrich/Yumi blushed. "Uh yeah, me too. It wasn't so bad, was it?"  
"No. And going to the bathroom wasn't too hard. But then I had to go do your washing."  
'Uh-oh' Ulrich thought  
"But that wasn't the worst part." She blushed red. "I, I had a dream about you."  
It was _that_ kind of dream. Weird thing though, I dreamt it from your point of view."

Ulrich just stared at her.  
He recovered from his shock and said: "Uh, that's ok Yumi, I think I can top that. This morning, during the shower, your body hit it's period." Yumi's face turned red.

"And then your mom explained everything. Everything"

"Oh God!" Yumi groaned, burying her face in her hands.  
"Oh well, it least it was only for a day" she said. Her cellphone rang.  
"Hello? Yeah Odd, what's up? What! Oh no! I understand. Thanks Odd."  
"What?" Ulrich/Yumi asked. "Jeremie's got a cold, and the nurse is keeping him in the infirmary till tomorrow" Yumi/Ulrich said.


	5. Body Switcheroo: deleted scenes

**Here are some parts of Body Switcheroo that didn't get added first time round. Thanks again to all guys who've comment so far. Now read and enjoy!**

**Body Switcheroo: The Hidden Chapters! **

"Uh Aelita, could you please stop staring like that?" Jeremie whispered to her/him.  
"But why?" she/he asked. A mistake in the materialisation had her stuck in Odd's body, and currently they were in science class.  
"Uhm" Jeremie said, trying to think of a good excuse.  
"Jeremie, is something bothering you?" Aelita/Odd asked, putting her/his hand on his knee.

"Uh, Aelita, guys don't touch guys like this" Jeremie whispered hurriedly.  
"But I'm not a boy. I'm a girl, and I love you"  
"Shush!" Jeremie looked around to see if anyone had overheard her/him.  
Luckily the bell rang. "Whew! Time for our next class Aelita" he said, packing up.  
"I'll take her there" Yumi/Ulrich said. "OK, I'll see you there" Aelita/Odd said.  
She/he gave Jeremie a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye"  
Jeremie's eyes went wide just as the over shocked pupils looking at him.

"Oh Ulrich dear!"  
'Oh no!' Yumi groaned inwardly. "Yes Sissi, what do you want?" she/he asked.  
"Well, since we both heading to Biology, I was hoping we could walk together?"  
"While holding hands?" she/he asked sarcastically. "If you want to" Sissi smiled innocently. "And since I don't see your shadow around, I don't think she would mind."  
'That does it. No more ms. nice girl' Yumi fumed. She/he balled her fist and was about to strike when suddenly Yumi appeared around the corner.  
'Never thought I'd be happy to see Odd!' she thought.  
"Oh there you are Ulrich!" Odd/Yumi said. He/she grabbed his arm and steered him away. "See you later Sissi" he/she said, waving at the angry girl.  
"Thanks Odd, you came just in time"  
"Sure, that's what girlfriends are for"

Odd/Yumi dropped on the ground, breathless. "Man, Jim really goes overboard on exercise" he/she huffed. Jim blew his whistle and shouted: "Alright, gym's done for the day. Hit the showers". "Finally" Odd/Yumi groaned. He/she got up and headed for the locker rooms. He was about to go to the boys shower when he remember who he was stuck in, and where he/she had to go.

"Oh man" he moaned.  
And then he smiled as he realised where he/she was going.

"Oh, man!" he grinned.

"Well, see you tomorrow" Ulrich/Yumi said. He/she picked up her bag and left the school heading for Yumi's home. "Lucky bastard" Odd/Jeremie muttered.  
"Ow!" he said as Yumi/Ulrich smacked him on his head.  
"It's not funny Odd" she/he said. Yumi/Ulrich sighed and head up to the dorms.  
She/he walked up to Ulrich's room, grabbed his towel and headed for the shower room. 'Better get this over with' she/he thought to herself, her/his stomach doing flips. She/he opened the door and was glad to see no one else in there.  
She started up the shower, letting the water heat up. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and started taking off her/his clothes. She/he opened her eyes, forcing herself not to look down, and stepped into the shower. "Aaah.." she moaned, as the warm water massaged and loosened her/his shoulders, relieving her of some of the stress from today. She picked up the bar of soap and looked at it. "Come on Yumi" she/he thought, "You've had biology, you know all about it."  
"Yes" came a second thought, "But this is Ulrich's body!"  
"Alright, on the count of three I'll start washing. Quick and fast"  
She took a deep breath, opened her eyes and looked down.  
Her eyes went wide and she dropped the soap.

After the shower she/he headed back as fast as possible, her/his face still slightly red.

"That was so embarrassing!" she/he said as she walked in the room.  
"Well, at least you did it. It's done and done" Odd/Jeremie said.  
"Yeah" Yumi agreed. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Jim walked in with a bag over his shoulder. "Right, it's laundry night for you and Odd, Ulrich. Where is he anyway?" he asked looking around. "Uh, he's showering" Odd/Jeremie said.  
"Well, when he gets back, tell him to go do his laundry. In the meantime, go do yours Ulrich" Jim said, tossing the bag at Yumi/Ulrich and walking away.  
Yumi looked at the pile of clothes that needed to be washed, all his socks, shirts and shorts. "Eeew!" she shuddered. She was dead tired when she got back.  
Odd/Jeremie was already fast asleep as she climbed into bed.  
"Aah, finally, some rest" she thought. She had almost dozed off when Odd started snoring.

For Ulrich, things weren't going to so well either. He/she had already had to go to the toilet once, and once was enough. "I'll shower tomorrow" he thought to himself, not sure if he'd survive it at the moment. He/she was getting ready for bed, but couldn't find her pj's. He pulled open a drawer.

"Not here" he thought, looking down on her underwear. He pulled open more until he finally found them. Ulrich/Yumi changed clothes, trying hard not to look.  
He/she climbed into bed and tried to relax. He/she couldn't remember falling asleep, but the next thing he knew was the alarm going off.  
"Time to shower" he realised. He grabbed Yumi's towel and bathrobe and headed for the bathroom. Ulrich/Yumi closed the door, turned on the water, and prepared to take the plunge. "Allright Ulrich" he muttered to himself "Calm, steady breathing. Your just showering, nothing wrong with that." 'Yeah right' he thought.  
Eyes screwed shut he started taking off his/her clothes. With a deep breath he climbed into the shower. He/she stood there for a few minutes, letting the water run down his/her body, trying to calm his nerves. He opened his eyes and looked down.  
"Eep" he went, blushing hard. "Ok, let's just get this over with" he thought  
He/she looked up, found the soap and sponges, grabbed it. Ulrich/Yumi was about to start washing when he looked down again and saw a bit of blood running down his leg. "Aaah!" he/she screamed. "Yumi, what's wrong?" Yumi's mom said, knocking on the door. She opened it and saw him/her standing there shaking.  
Then she spotted the blood. "Ah honey it's all right" she said soothingly, hugging Ulrich/Yumi.

"Here let me explain..."

10mins later

"There, did that help?" Yumi's mom asked.  
Ulrich/Yumi just sat there with a look of horror on his/her face.


	6. Sissy & Jeremie Shorts

**Hey, thanks for all the cool reviews guys! **

**Here's some more funny shorts to tickle your funny bone. Enjoy!**

**Be warned: Contains a bit of Lemon near the end. **

**Sissi's Just Desserts (or 'What a Nightmare!') **

Late night, Sissi's room. She was fast asleep, mouth slightly open, snoring softly.  
"Ulrich" she murmured, turning. Like a whisper black smoke came out of her radio and floated towards her. Slowly, carefully it expanded and enveloped her.

Sissi was having a strange dream. She was in her room when Ulrich burst in. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately. And then they flew away, heading towards the mountains, clouds lazily drifting around them. Suddenly a strong gust of wind separated them.

"No!" she cried, watching Ulrich disappear.  
"Do you really love him" a voice asked. "Yes!" she said. "Would you like to have him with you forever?" it asked. "Yes! Oh yes please!" she shouted. A soft laugh surrounded her, and the voice said: "As you wish".  
In her room the cloud rose up, shrunk down and flew into her mouth. Sissi gasped, then began sleeping soundly again.

Next morning. Yumi was walking up to school when she spotted Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita at the vending machine. "Hi guys" she said, walking up to them.  
"Hi Yumi" Ulrich said. He started to say something else when something behind her caught his attention. "Oh no" he groaned. Yumi turned around and saw Sissi heading their way. "So much for starting the day off well" she muttered.  
"Well hello losers" Sissi smirked. She looked at Ulrich and said "Morning Ulrich dear" and blew a kiss at him. "Now look Sissi-" Ulrich started saying. He stopped, his eyes glazing slightly.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked. She grabbed his shoulder, but he brushed her off. He went down on one knee, held out his and to Sissi and said: "Oh Sissi, I love you so much. Will you allow me to walk you to class"  
"But of course" Sissi smiled. The gang looked on in amazement as Sissi and Ulrich went off hand in hand. "Uh what just happened?" Odd asked. Suddenly Sissi glowed slightly. Odd and Jeremie stiffened, and looked very cross.  
"I'll tell you what happened" Jeremie snarled, "He just left with the girl of my dreams, that's what". "Dream on" Odd snorted, "She's mine!". They both jumped up and ran towards Ulrich and Sissi leaving Yumi and Aelita behind, shocked.  
They looked at each other, realisation in their eyes. "XANA!"  
They watched as the guys started fighting between them. Ulrich struck first, his fist smashing into Odd's face. Odd returned the punch, and followed with a kick at Jeremie. Suddenly other guys came running towards them.

They pulled Odd, Jeremie and Ulrich away from each other when Sissi said "Oh thank you!".

All of them stiffened. They turned towards her as one and said "Sissi! My love!" and started moving towards her, hands outstretched.

"What? No! Keep Away!" she shrieked, trying to back away from them.

With a scream she turned around and fled back to the school.

"Uh, shouldn't we help her?" Aelita asked.  
"We will. Eventually." Yumi smirked, enjoying the show.

**Jeremie's morning**

It was a sweltering night that night.

Even with the windows opened it didn't help much.

Jeremie sat in his room, sweating, sitting as close to his window as possible.

"It's so hot!" he thought to himself, "I'm never going to get to sleep like this".

Suddenly a wild and crazy thought occurred to him.  
"Aah, much better!" he sighed seconds later, lying down on his bed naked, his briefs and pj's on the floor. Within minutes he was fast asleep, dreaming of his day tomorrow with Aelita during her first day at Kadic.  
He was still sleeping soundly in the morning when suddenly the door to his room flew open and Aelita ran in, smiling brightly. "Good morning Jeremie!" she said.  
He woke with a start and saw her in his room.

"Aelita! No!" he cried, fell to floor with a thump.

"Oh Jeremie, are you OK?" she asked, kneeling down next to him  
Jeremie just lay there and groaned, blushing blood red.

**Jeremie's accident**

Early morning, Kadic High.

Jeremie was lying fast asleep on his bed, dreaming about Aelita.

"Oh, Aelita" he groaned, as in his dream she sucked him off, her warm mouth enveloping him down to the base of his shaft.

He felt himself just about to come when a large series of beeps snapped through his head.  
"Ah man, and just at the good part" He moaned, swatting as he tried to turn of his clocks alarm.

He sat up, his hard on still poking straight up through the bed sheets when Aelita suddenly appeared on his computer screen

"Good morning Jeremie!" Aelita said.

Jeremie's eyes went wide and his face went red as he twisted his hips and used his hands at the same time to try and cover up his raging erection.

Which just didn't work out.

**Crack**!  
"AAAARGH!"


	7. Aelita's Shorts

**Hey hey! More little tales of intrigue for you guys.**

**Today's Aelita's day, so sit back and enjoy!**

**Aelita moment: School day**

Kadic High, Monday afternoon. It was the end of gym for the day and Odd, Jereme and Ulrich were heading back to the showers with Aelita.  
"Why do humans do gym if it's so tiring?" Aelita asked, still slightly out of breath.  
"Supposedly it keeps you healthy" Odd said.  
"At least it's only once a week" Jeremie said, wiping some sweat of his face.  
"Do we go back to school now?" she asked.  
"No, first you have to go shower, change back to your school clothes, then go back to school. Just in time for lunch" Odd said, smiling, thoughts of food in his head.  
"There Aelita, those are the showers" Ulrich said, pointing towards them.  
"Thanks Ulrich" she said and ran towards the doors.  
"Aelita! Wait!" All three of them said. The next moment girlish shrieks filled the air.  
They look at the door with the black man symbol on it that Aelita had entered.  
"Jeremie, you really should sit down and explain somethings to her" Odd said.

**Aelita Moment: Swimming**

"Wow" Aelita said, staring wide eyed at the pool. "There's so much water.  
"Wait until you see the sea" Jeremy said. "Hey, one thing at a time" Yumi said. "Come on Aelita, let's go put on our bathing gear" she said, pulling Aelita towards the girls showers while the guys went into theirs.

"OK, Aelita, now watch me!" Odd said. He ran towards the pool, jumped into the air, pulled up his knees and shouted "Cannon Ball!". He landed in the water, a huge wave of water splashing out. He surfaced, brushed hair out of his face, grinned at her and said "Your turn". "OK" she said, standing up from the edge.  
She walked away a bit, turned around and ran full out. "Cannon ball!" she shouted, jumping up and into the pool. Splash!   
"Hey nice one!" Odd laughed, drenched. "Hey Odd, who are you talking to?" Jeremie asked.  
"Aelita. She just did an awesome cannon dive"  
"Odd, I haven't taught her how to swim yet!"  
"Oops, my bad" Odd grinned sheepishly

**Aelita Moment: The Non-Attack**

"Ooh" Aelita moaned, gripping her stomach. "Aelita, what's wrong?" Jeremie asked.  
"I don't know. It just hurts so much" she groaned. "It must be Xana!" Jeremie said.  
He rushed to his computer, and activated the tower detection system.  
"Hey guys!" Odd said as he and Ulrich walked in. "Ooh" Aelita replied.  
"What's the matter?" Odd asked. "It's XANA, I'm sure of it" Jeremie said.  
"Maybe he's trying to change her coding"  
"Maybe he's trying to get her to return to Lyoko" Ulrich said.  
"Maybe he's just being mean" Odd said. Ulrich & Jeremie glared at him.  
Just then Yumi walked in. "Oh Aelita, you don't look so good" she said.  
"It hurts" Aelita said. "Where?" Yumi asked. "Here" Aelita said, rubbing her stomach. "Uhm Aelita, have you eaten anything at all while you've been here on Earth?" Aelita shook her head. "Well, that's your problem. Hunger pains"  
Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich: "D'oh!"

**Aelita moment: The Cold**

"Aachoo!" Aelita sneezed. Moaning, she snuggled down deeper into her bed.  
Thanks to Sissi, there had been no warm water in the showers that morning.  
That plus a cold wind blowing around, and voila.  
"Aachoo!" she sneezed again, grabbing a tissue from the box.  
"Hi Aelita, how are you doing?" Jeremie asked, walking into her room with a tray and bowl.  
"I feel terrible" she said, sniffing.  
"Don't worry, I got some chicken soup here that'll help make you feel right again" he said, putting the tray on the bed.  
"Thanks Jeremie" she said. She finished off the soup and lay back, feeling slightly better.  
"Do you need anything else?" Jeremie asked.  
"Not now. Just stay with me for a bit?" she asked, holding out her hand.  
"Always" Jeremie said, holding her hand.  
He stayed with her till she fell asleep, was there when she woke up, got her food and hot drinks, basically took good care of her.

Next morningAelita woke up feeling much better. She rose up, got dressed and headed for Jeremie's room.  
"Jeremie, I'm so much better today. And It's all thanks to you" she said, walking into his room.  
"Aachoo!" Jeremie replied.

**Aelita, Milly and Tamiya's mini adventure**

Aelita was walking to the cafeteria for lunch when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and came face to face, well almost, with two little girls.  
"Hi, my name's Milly. This is my friend Tamiya. We're with the school news and would love to do an interview with you."  
"Me? Really?" Aelita asked, surprised. Milly nodded and said, "We'd love to know a bit more about you, if you wouldn't mind a few minutes?"  
"Sure" Aelita smiled. They walked to one of the benches near the school park.  
"Ready Tamiya?" Milly asked, getting out her mike. "Just a minute" she said, readying her handheld video camera. She switched it on, did a quick check, lifted it up and said "And action!".  
"Hello Kadic High, this is your reporters Milly and Tamiya bringing you yet again anoter great scoop. Today we're going to be talking to Aelita Lyoko, Odd's cousin. I know many of you, like me, would like to know more about her, and so have asked her for a few of minutes." Milly turned to Aelita, held the mike between them and said "Hi Aelita, thanks for agree to do this with us."  
"It's nothing" Aelita said, smiling.  
"All right, first question... Hey isn't that Sissi" Milly asked, looking behind Aelita.  
Aelita turned and saw Sissi sneaking along the building, alone, heading for the admin building. "Wonder what she's up to?" Tamiya asked, video taping Sissi.  
"It's a mystery. Let's go find out" Milly said excitedly. Quietly, carefully they snuck up after her. They saw her go into the teacher's lounge.   
"Quick, to the window" Milly said.  
They ran around the building and look in through the window.  
"I don't believe it" Tamiya said.  
"Why do you think she's doing that?" Milly asked.  
"I don't know, but let's keep on following her" Aelita said as they watched Sissi leave the teachers lounge. Softly, quietly, they snuck after her as she headed up the stairs to the dorms, walking towards a specific door. Fishing out a set of keys from her pocket, she opened the door, walked in, and then left a few seconds later with a wicked grin on her face.  
"Typical Sissi" Milly said, as they watched her walk away. "Let's go report her!"  
"Wait" Aelita said, "I've got another plan"

an hour later...

"Students, I've got serious announcement to make" the principal's voice came out from the speakers. "Someone has stolen a gold bracelet from one of the teachers.  
We'll be conducting a search of the dorms, and whoevers responsible will be dealt with severely."  
"Hmph" Sissi went, glanced at Odd and Ulrich's table, "It was probably Odd, trying to get attention again." Before Odd could reply, Jim came into the class and walked everyone back to the dorms. The search started, and ending in a big shock.  
"Really Sissi, I'm shocked. What were you thinking!" Her father shouted as he dragged her down the hall by the arm. "Wait Daddy, I can explain" she said, then was lost from view as they exited the building.  
"Sissi? A thief!" Odd said, amazed, "The only thing she's interested in stealing is Ulrich's heart. Hey, what are you three giggling about?" he asked Aelita, Milly and Tamiya. "Oh nothing" they said, and started giggling again.  
"Girls" Odd huffed.


End file.
